


HI JACK YOURE IN A RHACK FIC

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, jack if he had a reddit account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fic but i used exclusively 'instead of' lists to writesometimes you really gotta just say said"I have been estranged in ennui," I had elucidated somberly to my spouse. She only reconnoitered me."Jack, you're fucking weird."That was non sequitur of her.





	HI JACK YOURE IN A RHACK FIC

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Ever since I gazed upon Rhys Strongfork, I have been obfuscated. Discombobulated. I had been stricken with a lingering sense of malaise, that only seemed to pullulate with time. 

"Jack. You really, really need to stop talking." Rhys confessed, miffed. "I fucking hate this." 

"Rhys-" I initiated, before allowing myself a minor discontinuance. "It is vital to me that others take attention to my intellectual superiority." 

"You're so fucking stupid." Rhys bemoaned. "I watched you try to tell Sasha how guns work, and you weren't even _right_ "   
This was a falsehood! I must rectify this immediately. 

"I had been equitable! It is elementary- if you were to allow me to insert my digit into the tube of the gun, it would have ceased the bullet's motion." 

"I fucking hate you so fucking much. I only fuck you because Vaughn won't." 

"Don't be egregious, Rhys." I advised him. I would regret if he departed me for Vaughn. His phallus was, admittedly, done perfunctorily by the surgeons, but it remained scintillating to me. It was limited, but he had always been a sycophant-

"Oh my god. Shut up." Rhys vociferated. "Stop NARRATING everything. Stop talking about my DICK." 

Rhys disembarked my own (considerably-sized) phallus, leaving me discomposed. What was amiss with coital banter with another man? I had not even ejaculated, yet. 

"Your dick is small as fuck, Jack. Fuck you. I'm out." Rhys relinquished me without a second thought. 

His IQ must have been infinitesimal.


End file.
